


Birthday BJ

by lojo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Happy birthday Ushijima!!, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, does quiet oral count as quiet sex, forgive me padre for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gives Ushijima his birthday gift during a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday BJ

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Mog and Vicky for helping me!!

Ushijima had been surprised to learn about Oikawa’s exhibitionist streak, further surprised that he allowed himself to be roped in to potentially humiliating situations. It was hard to resist Oikawa when he whispered suggestions in his ear or lead him to a secluded location to have his way. So when Oikawa invited him to see a movie he didn’t think it would be anything other than an innocent date. 

Oikawa told Ushijima to buy their tickets while he got drinks then they settled in to watch their movie. The theatre wasn’t packed but there were a few patrons dotted throughout the rows. 

Oikawa lifted the arm of the seat up and was pressed as close to Ushijima's side as he could, thoroughly enraptured by the movie playing. It was, in Ushijima's opinion, a predictable and boring horror film about alien abductions but Oikawa was jumping and holding back screams so he seemed to think it was okay. 

To start with Ushijima thought nothing of their closeness and wrapped an arm around Tooru's waist. At one point Oikawa hid his face in Ushijima's chest, clutching his shirt with a distressed noise. The aliens exiting their spaceship was apparently too much for the brunet. It was kind of cute but it stopped being innocent when Oikawa let go of his shirt and let his hand trail down his chest, abdomen, and settle on his inner thigh. 

Ushijima jerked in his seat. What was Oikawa thinking!

"Oikawa, why is your hand on my leg?" He murmured, mindful of the volume to avoid drawing attention. The nearest neighbour was a row away but he didn’t want to risk having the stranger turn around to see what was going on.

"Shh" Oikawa hissed at him. The look he gave was annoyed but Tooru's hand rubbing his thigh suggested he was not. 

Ushijima stared down at Oikawa and couldn't help shifting when Oikawa palmed his crotch, stroking along his hardening length. Desire pooled in his gut tempered with the fear of being caught- they would be banned from the theatre if anyone noticed what they were doing. Oikawa stared at the screen ahead, appearing to be still engrossed in the film. Ushijima had stopped paying attention the moment Oikawa made it clear he did not have innocent intentions. 

Oikawa sent him a sideways smirk when Ushijima tried thrusting into his hand. It felt good but it wasn't enough- he needed more. He tried not to groan when Oikawa moved his hand away and leaned in for a kiss, lips moving together. When Oikawa parted his lips Ushijima licked into his mouth, tongues working together. Oikawa tugged on Ushijima's waistband until he got the idea and he sat up to pull them down just enough to expose his cock. When Oikawa grabbed his bared length Ushijima couldn’t help his choked off moan and he looked around to make sure they were still undetected. It looked like they were fine; the drama onscreen was more interesting to anybody who might have noticed what Oikawa was up to. 

Since he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop him, there was nothing to do now but sit back and enjoy what Oikawa was about to do. The slender man slid to his knees and shuffled forward to settle between Ushijima's knees. His cock stiffened when he looked at his boyfriend nestled between his legs, he couldn’t take his eyes off Oikawa’s mouth. He didn't miss the way Oikawa licked his lips before wrapping a hand around his dick and kissing the tip and tongued the underside of his flushed head, lapping up the precome and tracing down the thick vein on the underside of his dick. 

Ushijima shifted forward to the edge of his seat, giving Oikawa as much room as he needed. The brunet wasted no more time and wrapped his lips around Ushijima’s thick dick and bobbed up and down. He worked his hand on what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

Ushijima hardly heard the loud explosions blaring and the action happening on screen, too focused on Oikawa’s tongue sliding against his dick and the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked. He needed to do something, he was close and Oikawa’s pace was too slow and he wanted more-

Oikawa told him once he liked it when Ushijima took control so he did. He carded his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair and gripped tight, pushing his head down and thrusting up into his mouth. It made Oikawa choke but it felt so good feeling Oikawa gag around him, knowing that the lithe man was completely at his mercy. Ushjima grunted in pleasure and Oikawa squeezed his thigh in warning. Ushijima let him up to breathe and Oikawa gulped in a breath before Ushijima pushed his head down again. He stared down at the back of Oikawa’s head and the way he was messing up the brunet’s hair style and he moaned. He was so close to coming and Oikawa didn’t resist him setting the pace, fucking Oikawa’s face as fast as he could. 

The danger of being caught added an edge and he shuddered when he finished, dick pressed into the back of Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa was choking again, lips and tongue working to swallow his load and tried not to retch. He didn’t realise he’d been tensed up until he relaxed into his seat.

Ushijima looked down at Oikawa and his grip on the brunet locks turned to soft petting. He liked the way Oikawa’s soft brown eyes were damp and the way they caught the light in the darkened theatre.

"Was that okay?" 

Oikawa pouted, and returned to his seat.  
“You choked me, Ushiwaka-chan!” He managed to sound indignant even as he wiped his mouth of the come and spit that dribbled down his chin. 

“You don’t seem to mind” he said, eyeing the hardness between Oikawa’s legs evident even in the dark. 

“You’re shameless” Oikawa muttered to himself as he tried fixing his hair. He’d given up on the movie now, satisfied with his work. He grabbed Ushijima’s hand and guided it to his crotch to demonstrate how hard he was from blowing Ushijima. 

"Happy birthday, when do you think you’ll be ready to go again?” he said and used Ushijima’s hand to rub himself through his clothes, letting out a breathy moan. Ushijima knew he’d agree to whatever Oikawa wanted when he used that tone. Oikawa continued, "it's been a while since we fucked in a bathroom". 

They left halfway through the movie holding hands. Oikawa lead the way to the cinema bathrooms and just like that Ushijima was talked into committing another act of public indecency. With the way their hands were linked together and Oikawa smiled at him Ushijma found he didn’t really mind .


End file.
